I Do Not
by Dying With A Smile
Summary: Based off "Marry Me" video. Mikan seems to have a small crush on Natsume and wants his attention. A bicycle, a seven-year old crush, and the rubbish in between. ONE-SHOT, NxM


Based off "Marry Me" video.

* * *

Today I was going to marry Natsume.

I stood a small distance from Natsume, watching him build his sandcastle. The smile on my face never left and I fluffed out my yellow wedding dress (which was my mom's nightie). The wind blew softly and my hair that was tied into pigtails by two matching bows flowed with the wind as I watched Natsume, now destroy his castle.

Even though the castle was high and neat, he destroyed it by jumping eagerly on it. Sand stuck to the bottom of his jeans and he smiled in success, seeing that he destroyed the castle without another bucket-shaped sand blob left standing.

I giggled under my breath, wanting his attention but also not wanting to disturb his peace. At the sound that emitted from my mouth, he turned slowly to see me standing behind him, all dressed up just for him.

His crimson eyes widened; was it of shocked? Then quickly, he started running, casting me to have a dumbfounded look on my face. Before he could get very far from me, I started chasing him from the park to our neighborhood.

* * *

_I Do… Not_

Written by Dying With A Smile

* * *

Natsume had his bicycle turned upside-down on his daddy's lawn, trying to decorate his bike with plastic kinks. In every package you buy at a store, you get a variety of plastic kinks and you simply add them to the wires that are attached to the bicycle. I had only two colors of plastic kinks that were on my bicycle; mostly pink and yellow.

He was about to place a pink plastic kink onto his bicycle but then he caught himself. From what I knew, Natsume never liked pink and threw it over his shoulder. He had a bowl of plastic kinks with him and started digging through them, taking all the plastic pink kinks and throwing them over his shoulder.

I started pedaling up to him on the sidewalk but his back was toward me. The plastic kinks on my bicycle was making a loud noise as I pedaled, I had no doubt that Natsume was aware that someone was coming up to him. I stopped on the sidewalk, and asked politely, "Do you want to play?"

Without him turning to me and simply continued throwing plastic pink kinks over his shoulder, he replied, "Nah."

I looked down at the pavement that I was riding my bicycle on and started pedaling again. I was disappointed that he didn't want to play with me but he seemed to run away from me all the time.

My house was across the street from his so I often got to see him. I pedaled over to the lawn my momma had planted flowers yesterday and carefully tipped my bicycle upside-down. Aware that Natsume didn't like the plastic pink kinks on his bike, I started taking mine off.

I looked over to Natsume who was already finished with decorating his bicycle. Apparently he saw me taking off my plastic pink kinks and sat there for a moment. I went to my knees, smiling when I saw him get up from his spot and started sprinting from his spot to the edge of the street.

But then he stopped…

My smile faded that he wanted to watch older kids ride their bicycles down the street instead of come and play with me. I knew that he held an interest with BMX bike-riding but I didn't know how much he was interested with it.

A few hours had passed and Natsume had a small board trick set up for him to glide across. It all consisted from wood that I'm guessing he got from his daddy's workshop.

I was riding down the sidewalk on my bicycle and I saw Natsume, a serious expression on his face, on his bicycle turned toward the wood he set up. He started pedaling down the sidewalk but it wasn't at a fast pace that I saw on TV.

I stopped pedaling when I got to see Natsume clearly trying to head for the wood set-up. He went up only so much to only slide down, he placed his feet in the air because his steps were moving backwards. I thought it was smart of him to lift up his feet when his steps were going backwards. Otherwise, he could've hurt his ankles or tipped over.

He devised a plan as soon as he found out what went wrong. Natsume's bicycle was tipped over again on his daddy's lawn. He had a hammer in his hand, from what I guess he stole from his daddy's workshop, and started hitting his training wheels as if that was the best way for them to come off.

I rode down his sidewalk, up and down, hoping that he would notice me. But alas, he was so engrossed with taking off his training wheels that he didn't notice me—even when my bicycle still had a squeaking sound that I begged my daddy to fix.

Stopping, I smiled at the back of my fiancé's head and it once again faded because he wasn't giving me any attention. Being disappointed again, I rode off on the sidewalk with my head down.

It wasn't long before Tsubasa, Natsume's dad's friend's son—yikes, that was mouthful—came out of Natsume's house, minding his own business. Unable to find out what to do next, Natsume cried out to him, "Andou!"

I was at my side of the house, watching them what they'll do next. I noticed that Natsume no longer had his training wheels attached to his bicycle. Tsubasa was beside Natsume, holding him from the shoulders. "I'm going to count to three and let you go, OK?" Tsubasa asked.

Natsume nodded determinedly and replied, "Yeah."

"1… 2… go!" Tsubasa gave Natsume a gentle push. Off Natsume went but his drive was crooked, thus making go into the grass and tip over. Tsubasa stiffened and ran away when he heard Natsume whine in pain.

I felt bad for Natsume's expense.

It came to the time when the sun was finally setting. I went to the neighborhood's park and with my chalk that I brought along; I tried to draw a straight line on the pavement. I had asked my daddy to take my training wheels off for me and he did so.

I swallowed the lump that was suddenly in my throat but I was still determined to do this. I went back onto my bicycle when I finished drawing the line and I tried very cautiously to ride my bicycle along the line but I kept tipping to the sides, in which I put my foot out so I won't fall like Natsume did.

I kept teaching myself until the sun was swept out of the sky.

* * *

"Natsume!" Natsume turned to look at the door when he heard his mother call for him but continued walking along with his bicycle and his backpack bumping against his back as he walked, ignoring his mom's need. "Natsume! _Natsume_!"

With his training wheels still on and bigger board than the last time, Natsume rode across the sidewalk and went on top of the board, jumping off when he reached the end of the board. Although he didn't make a big jump, it was still his first attempt to do some of these tricks.

Once Natsume crashed into the small wood with his wheel, he went off the bicycle and took his backpack off, letting the wood come out of his backpack that he put in earlier. He threw his backpack into the grass, finding no use for it anymore.

He bent his knees in front of the small set-up with the small wooden blocks behind him, making a plan in his mind. I started pedaling across the street, going back and forth, watching Natsume put the wooden blocks under the trick set-up.

I noticed he had a cast on that started from his arm to his hand but knew he wasn't minding any business with it. I smiled as I watched him build his dream that I knew was going to come true someday.

Seeing that he has training wheels back on, I went to his sidewalk and stopped near him. For a moment, I watched him continue making the set-up and then said, "You can use my bicycle."

"Nah," was all I got from him as he continued building, still not looking at me when he answered.

I furrowed my eyebrows and said, "It's got no more training wheels."

Again, without him looking up at me, he replied, "It's… pink."

I wasn't sure what to say to that; my bicycle was pink and so feeling disappointed, I pedaled away from the boy that was going to marry me soon.

With a black marker in my hand, I started coloring my bicycle. My hands got dirty from the marker and my knees were hurting because of the rough texture in pavement. Still, I had to change my bicycle's color from pink to black so Natsume can accept it next time.

* * *

Natsume dumped more wooden blocks from his backpack when I pedaled up to him. My bicycle wasn't pink anymore but it wasn't fully black either. I thought it was going to be about time that I got his attention.

"Look," I said in hopes to get him to glance at it, "it's no longer pink."

He did look at it and scrunched his face, trying to judge it. "It's a girl's bicycle," he said and went back to add finishing touches to his set-up.

I made a small gasp and turned around to head a few yards away from his set-up. Once I got to my place, I started pedaling toward his set-up, despite that he was sitting there in front of it.

He looked up when he heard me nearing and looked appalled, as if he didn't know that I was still heading straight for him. I pedaled faster than I did before and came to the set-up. Once my wheel touched the wood, Natsume ducked for cover.

I went high into the air and I didn't really move on my bicycle. Once I landed, I stopped my bicycle and turned to look at him. He was shocked and once I saw that, I continued to pedal, leaving him in my dust.

_End._

* * *

**A/N:** Rushed and it was a quickie fic. 83 The video was so cute though. I found it on YouTube.


End file.
